


Coming Into My Own

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, D/s, Dom Derek, F/M, M/M, Quiet shy Isaac, Shy nervous teenage Derek, Sub Isaac, Werewolves, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a D/S world where werewolves are known and accepted, Derek's mom finds Isaac Lahey a young human sub who smells like pack.  After Isaac's father dies, Isaac is sent to an orphanage and Derek's mom decides to begin the process of adopting the boy.  She makes almost daily visits and brings Derek along.  </p><p>After Derek's family is killed in the fire though, things change.  Derek stops visiting and Isaac believes that he will never get to be with the Hales again.  Until one day Derek comes back...and suddenly Isaac feels like home and family..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Isaac

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea as most of my ideas do came in a dream. Its weird and complicated so i'm hoping you all will bare with me as I get this going. There will be sexual situations and Isaac may possibly be underage when those happen just a warning.

Olivia Hale was on her usual saturday grocery store run when she first found him. She'd later think how funny it was that she was just thinking about Derek and how he would be turning sixteen soon. When werewolves hit sixteen they usually became more attuned with themselves, and they began searching for their mate. 

Olivia sighed as she reached for a box of cereal. Derek..well lately he seemed moody. When she had brought up the topic of mates he shrugged her off and went out for a run. She had talked to Thomas about it, but he had only chuckled and said to relax. He was a boy, he wasn't ready to think about settling down.

Maybe Thomas was right. Olivia turned and smiled when she saw a young boy a little ways down the aisle trying to reach a box of cereal that was just out of his height range. "Do you need help sweetie?" the boy looked at her blushing and ducking her head. She grabbed the cereal before kneeling down to hand it to him. "Here you are sweetie"

"Thank you" he murmured softly as he looked at her. Olivia tilted her head to the side as she saw a dark bruise around the boy's eye. "What's your name sweetie?" "I-Isaac Lahey." "I'm Olivia Hale." Isaac smiled a little, but he still looked so scared. Olivia gently cupped his cheek running a finger under his eye. "Isaac, sweetie can you tell me where you got this bruise?" Isaac bit his lip looking like he was going to cry. "I..I ran into a door?"

Even a human would have been able to tell that Isaac was lying, still Olivia tuned into the boy's erratic heartbeat. "Isaac, sweetheart did someone hurt you?" The boy went pale as he shook his head. "N-No I ran into a door." The boy started to whimper and look around. "It was a door" Olivia ran a hand through the boy's hair cooing to him softly. "Ok, you ran into a door hunny, shh its alright." Isaac relaxed into her touch letting her pull him into a hug. She kissed the top of Isaac's head, his scent seeming to mingle with hers. Usually she could separate scents, but Isaac..she smelled like him. Like pack.

"Isaac???" Olivia felt the boy freeze in her arms at the sound of the man's voice. "Isaac Lahey!!! Where are you??" Isaac whimpered and squirmed in Olivia's arms. "I have to go, Daddy wants me...i'm in trouble." Isaac pulled away just as a tall wiry man came into view. Olivia stood up schooling herself to be cool. "I'm so sorry he was bothering you." "Its no trouble at all. Olivia Hale." She extended her hand to him watching as he hesitated before taking it. "From the Hale pack I assume. Tyler Lahey." She nodded. "You have a wonderful son Mr. Lahey. Please remember that." Mr. Lahey nodded stiffly before grabbing Isaac's arm and dragging him away. 

Olivia felt her heart clench when Isaac looked back at her. The look on his face would haunt her until she could find him again.

\------------

Derek wasn't too keen on finding a mate. It was hard enough just learning to control himself on the full moon. Pair that with learning how to be a Dom and Derek was just overwhelmed. So when his mom kept bugging him about mates he just tended to run off.

Then one day his mom just stopped talking about mates. Derek kept quiet at first waiting for her to bring it up again, but when she didn't, Derek decided it was time to suck it up and ask. 

His mom was cooking dinner when Derek headed into the kitchen. "Mom? Is everything okay?" Derek's mom turned and smiled a little. "Of course it is". Derek raised an eyebrow. "Mom, what's wrong?" Olivia sighed as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. "Do you know anything about the Laheys?" Derek thought for a minute before nodding. "Um I think its just the dad..oh and there's Camden..he graduated this year I think. Why?" Olivia pursed her lips. "Do you know anything about Isaac? Does Camden still live at home?"

Derek shook his head. "I heard that he joined the army and left right after graduation. Isaac? He must be younger than me I don't think i've heard about him. Why do you ask?"

"I met Isaac a couple of weeks ago in the supermarket. He just..he smelled like pack." Derek looked up confused. "But..aren't the Lahey's human?" Olivia nodded. "Yes they are, but Isaac..he smelt like ours. I don't know why, but i'm going to figure it out. There..there was something else that bothered me as well. He..he had a black eye when I saw him." Derek chuckled a little. "Mom he's a boy, boys get into it all the time."

Olivia shook her head. "No this..this was different. When his father called him..he was terrified and when I had been asking him how he got the bruise..it was rehearsed like someone was telling him what he was supposed to say." Derek looked up. "You think his father's hurting him?" Olivia nodded. "I went to see the Sheriff. He said he'd check it out, but there isn't much to go on. I'm just worried..something is not right in that household. No one's there to protect Isaac." Olivia shook her head as tears began to form.

Derek pulled his mom close nuzzling her cheek. "I'm sure the Sheriff will figure it out." Olivia nodded, but she still couldn't get over it. All she could think of was the poor little boy who had no one to take care of him, or defend him from his father.

\-----------

"Mom! Mom!!"

Derek ran through the house trying to find Olivia. "Derek?? I'm in the kitchen hun." Derek turned and burst into the kitchen panting. "Mom, Mr. Lahey..he's..he's dead!" Olivia whirled and grabbed Derek by his arms. "Stop, breathe and tell me what happened." Derek nodded taking a moment to breathe before responding.

"I saw a bunch of cruisers today on my way to school. I followed them and they went to a car crash. It turns out Mr. Lahey was drunk driving and he ran into a tree." Olivia went pale. "Was Isaac with him?" Derek shook his head. "No he was already in school." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief before tensing again. "Wait so who's going to take care of Isaac." Derek shrugged. "I don't know..Camden's still deployed..I don't think they'll be able to contact him and even then..he just might not come home." 

Olivia tapped at her lip. "I need to make a call." Derek watched as she left the room.

\----------

"John please. Where did they take Isaac?"

"Olivia, I understand you're upset and you've been worried about him, but you're not his family. Child services has placed him in an orphanage for now."

"What about his brother?"

"We tried, but we can't get through right now. We can't find any other family so we had no choice."

"John please let me take him!" " Olivia, you can't just take him."

"Please John, he's pack I know he is."

John sighed and didn't say anything for a moment. "Look, all I can do is give you the address of the place and put it a good word for you. You'll have to talk to them about adopting Isaac if you really want him." 

"I do John please i'll do anything."

"Alright, do you have a pen and paper?"

\-------------

Derek shifted in the passenger seat as he looked out the window. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

"Is he even going to remember you?" It had been a couple of months since Olivia had stumbled upon Isaac in the grocery store. Olivia smiled and nodded. "I'm sure he'll remember, and well if he doesn't then i'll remind him and then we'll introduce you." Derek turned to look at his mom. "So he's going to be my brother?" Olivia smiled. "Adopted, but yes the plan is to make him a part of the family."

Derek felt himself tense when they pulled up at the orphanage. The place just gave off..an unhappy vibe. As the got out of the car Derek saw his mother tense before putting on a brave smile. "Let's go see our boy".

Derek followed his mother into the tiny waiting room. The woman at the desk looked up and smiled at them. "Hello there how can I help you?" Olivia smiled. "I'm here to see Isaac Lahey? I was told that child services brought him here." The woman at the desk typed something into her computer before nodding. "Yes, Isaac Lahey is on the third floor boys dormitory room 320. May I ask are you family?" Olivia bit her lip. "Um no, family friend." The woman paused before nodding. "I can take you up if you just follow me."

Olivia and Derek felt themselves tensing as they walked through the orphanage. The place was dingy and only really separated by boys and girls. Olivia didn't like it. Doms and subs should be separated especially when they were children. They needed to be taught how to be Doms and Subs before they were just let loose with each other.

The woman stopped at a door and turned to them. "Visiting hours go until seven on saturdays. It would probably be best if you stayed in his room with him." She turned and knocked on Isaac's door. "Isaac sweetie you have some visitors." She opened the door and stepped aside so they could go in.

Olivia's heart clenched as she saw Isaac. He was a little taller than when she had last seen him, also a little paler and thinner. The bruise under his eye was gone, but there were other little ones on his arms and probably his legs and body. When he looked up she was hit with the smell again.

Pack.

Family.

Theirs.

She looked over and noticed how Derek tensed up. She knew he could sense it to. Olivia stepped forward and took a seat on the bed across from Isaac's. "Hi sweetheart. Do you remember.."

"Olivia Hale" he murmured smiling a little. She swallowed and nodded before turning to Derek. "This is my son Derek." Isaac looked up and waved shyly. "Hi"

Derek shifted from where he stood and nodded. "Hi"

\-------

The more they talked the more Olivia was certain she wanted to adopt Isaac. Isaac was such a sweet boy. He sought approval from both Olivia and Derek, was obedient and polite, all in all a good sub in training. Olivia watched as throughout the conversation Isaac began to move closer to Derek. The older boy didn't move close to him, but he wasn't moving away either. Olivia hummed in thought wondering if just maybe Isaac smelled like pack because..

There was a knock on the door causing both Hales and Isaac to look up. The woman from the desk came in smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over for today. You can come back Monday if you want?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course we'll be back Monday." Olivia knelt and held out her arms smiling as Isaac ran to hug her tight. She rubbed his back gently before whispering in his ear. "I'm going to find a way to bring you home with us ok?" She felt Isaac hold onto her tightly nodding. "Ok".

When Isaac pulled away he turned to hug Derek but found that the boy had already stood and started walking away. "Um see ya bud". Isaac frowned a little but nodded. "Bye Derek!"

After leaving the room Olivia turned to the woman at the desk. "I'll do whatever it takes, I want to adopt Isaac Lahey." The woman blinked in surprise before nodding. "Let me get you the preliminary paperwork."

Olivia smiled as she walked with Derek. They were going to bring their boy home.


	2. Visitations

Just like Olivia had promised, her and Derek were back Monday, and the next day and the next. Isaac was excited. He hadn't realized that Olivia really planned to visit him every day and it made him feel, cared for. He wasn't sure if Olivia was making Derek come or not though. The boy always seemed so awkward around him. Isaac just wanted to get closer the young Dom. He loved the Hales, and even though they were werewolves he wasn't afraid. He had never been loved by anyone before..or at least he couldn't remember until he had met them. Every night before bed Isaac knelt down before his little bed and prayed that the Hales would never stop visiting him. Prayed that they would always be in his life. Prayed that someday he could show them how much their love meant to him.

\-------------

Olivia hurried around the house looking for her purse. "Derek are you almost ready? We're going to be late!!" Olivia knelt to look under the couch smiling in relief as she fished out her purse. "Derek?" she called out as stood up. She frowned as she walked around the house. "Derek?"

"H-Here"

Olivia looked to see Derek at the top of the stairs clutching the railing. He was pale and sweaty, shaking a little as he held on tight. Olivia rushed to the top of the stairs. "Derek what's wrong sweetie?" Derek looked at her nervously. "I-I don't know..I just feel hot..and weak and" Derek shook his head blushing and looking away. Olivia blinked in surprise as she realized what was going on.

"Oh hunny, ok everything is going to be fine. Derek, don't freak out sweetheart, you're experiencing your first heat." Derek shook his head. "B-But mom i'm a Dom..and I don't even have a mate.." Olivia cupped Derek's cheek gently and smiled. "I know hunny, but you're a beta. Beta's can experience heat just like omegas. It doesn't matter if they're a Dom or not." Derek clung to his mother. "I'm scared." Olivia kissed his cheek. "You're fine sweetheart. Its just going to last a couple of days, i'm going to tell your dad. Go back to your room and just try to relax. This is nothing to be ashamed of. Just take care of yourself alright?" Derek nodded as he turned to make his way back to his room. 

Olivia watched him a moment before turning to go. "Mom?" She turned back. "Yes sweetheart?" Derek bit his lip. "Can you tell Isaac..i'm sorry I couldn't come?" Olivia smiled. "Of course baby."

\-----------

Isaac practically tackled Olivia when she got to his room that afternoon. "Oh well hello there to you too. What's going on sweetie?" Isaac pulled back and grinned holding something out in front of him. "I made it for you today during activity period." Olivia felt her heart swell as she took the paper from Isaac's hands. "I drew a picture of us. I'm not that good of an artist yet, but I hope its ok." 

Olivia felt the tears starting to well in her eyes. Isaac had drawn a picture of Olivia and Derek holding his hands. In the back he had drawn a house and all around were trees and flowers. "Its absolutely perfect" she murmured kissing his cheek. 

Isaac smiled as they sat down on his bed before looking around. "Oh..does Derek not want to come anymore?" Olivia shook her head. "No hunny he wants to, he's just not feeling well today. He wanted to tell you he was sorry he couldn't make it." Isaac swallowed and nodded trying to hide his reaction. Olivia hesitated before taking Isaac's hand. "Sweetie, can we talk about something serious?" Isaac looked up at her and nodded quickly. "Of course." 

Olivia had wanted to wait on everything, but it just felt like it was a good time. "You know of course that we are werewolves, but I haven't told you some other things about werewolves and about..things." Isaac nodded squeezing Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled. "Well, ever since we met, i've felt close to you Isaac. You..werewolves pick up a lot of things through scent. When I first met you in the store..you to me..you smelt like pack. Our pack." Isaac seemed confused. "I'm not a werewolf though..am I?" Olivia chuckled. "No hunny you're not. This is the interesting part. Sometimes..humans smell like pack because they turn out to be the mate of someone who's in the pack." Isaac looked up. "I'm not your mate though..right? Not that that would be bad its just...you're...you're a mom to me..and um...other stuff." Olivia ruffled Isaac's hair. "No sweetheart, i'm married to my mate. What i'm saying is that someone else in my pack is your mate."

Isaac looked up at Olivia who just smiled. "We'll just see you know?" Isaac nodded. 

The rest of the time Olivia talked to Isaac about what it was like to be a werewolf and finally she told Isaac that she had begun the process to adopt him. Isaac started crying as he hugged Olivia and thanked her. Olivia felt the tears come again as Isaac promised to be a good boy for her always and do whatever needed to be done. If she hadn't been sure if she was making the right decision before she knew now. It was still going to take a little bit of time to get everything sorted, but Olivia was confident that Isaac was meant to be with them.

\----------

A couple of days later Derek was back in school. He had made it through his first heat and although it hadn't been pleasant, he felt okay because it meant he was growing up. 

Derek was running late to lunch that day. Swearing softly he struggled to open his locker. "Need a hand?" Derek jumped in surprise before he found himself face to face with a tall older brunette. "H-Hi.." The girl smiled as she leaned in. "What's your combo?" Derek hesitated a moment. "What? You think i'm going to steal your lunch money or something?" Derek shook his head. "18, 28, 22". He watched as the girl did his combination and opened his locker. "Thanks" he murmured looking down as he grabbed his lunch. He shut the door before looking back at the girl.

"Please tell me you're out of the girls have cooties phase!" Derek nodded quickly. "I just..I don't know why you're talking to me." She smiled and stepped closer pinning him tight against the lockers. "Maybe I like the tall, dark brooding type." Derek swallowed gasping for air as the girl pulled away to walk down the hall. "You coming or what?" Derek looked back down the other hall. "But..the cafe is the other way." The girl laughed. "What you never skipped before?" The girl only raised her eyebrow.

Derek swallowed and followed her down the hall. "S-So where are we going?" "Somewhere fun, what's your name kid? You drive yet?" Derek shook his head. "Derek Hale. I'm..i'm not old enough yet. I'll be sixteen in a couple of weeks though.." The girl smiled. "Fair enough, i've got a car we can use."

After everything that happened, Derek would look back at this moment and realize he should have known better. He should have smelt the wrongness of her. Should have smelt the faint hints of wolfsbane. He should have known better.

She smiled as she fished out her keys unlocking a black jeep in the back of the parking lot. "Kate Argent. Now let's go have some fun Hale."


	3. Happy Birthday

A couple of days after Derek had skipped with Kate he was feeling a little guilty. None of his family had noticed though so he decided to tell himself it was just a one time thing and that was it.

Derek headed into the kitchen that afternoon and laughed at the sight of his mom who was covered in flour. "What are you doing?" Olivia turned and smiled at him. "Did you forget silly? Today's Isaac's birthday." Derek blushed and shook his head. "I thought...shoot." Olivia chuckled. "Come here, you can help me bake the cake and then we'll run over and pick up a present from you. I got him some new clothes yesterday so you can get him something more fun?" Derek nodded and as he went over to his mom. "Thanks".

\------------

Once the cake had finished baking and had been frosted, chocolate of course, Olivia and Derek got in the car and headed in town to buy Isaac a couple more gifts. While Olivia browsed the store Derek found himself heading over to the books.

He looked around and finally decided on a book of grimm's fairy tales as well as the first harry potter. He smiled as he walked away before stopping at another section. He bit his lip as he debated whether or not Isaac was too old for it before going with it anyways.

When he walked with Olivia to the register she smiled as she picked up his choices. "He'll love them."

\---------

When they arrived at the orphanage Peggy smiled and led them up to Isaac's room. "He's so excited you're coming today. I feel terrible we've had a lot of budget cuts lately so we weren't able to do anything for him. He didn't seem to mind though he just kept talking about you two." Olivia smiled and Derek blushed and shifted the gifts in his hands. "Have fun!" Peggy smiled before heading back down to the front desk.

When they opened the door Isaac scrambled off his bed running to Olivia and Derek. He hugged both of them at the same time. "I'm so happy you guys are here! Ahh oh my god did you guys...did you guys make me a cake? Oh..and you brought me presents. You guys..you shouldn't have really I just wanted to see you guys that was my wish for today."

Olivia smiled as she set the cake down on Isaac's nightstand before pulling the boy into her arms. "Oh sweetheart how could we not get you anything? You only turn ten once you know." Isaac blushed smiling shyly as Derek came over and set the gifts and bag of plates on his bed. "Thank you guys, um can I invite some of my friends up?" Olivia nodded. "Of course sweetheart." Isaac raced out of the room coming back shortly with four boys who all appeared shyly. It was easy to tell they were all subs as they sat quietly around the room. Olivia grabbed the cake and started putting in the candles. "Alright can we all sing Happy Birthday to Isaac?"

\--------

After the cake was cut, the boys slowly started to relax and talk. They were sweet children just like Isaac and it hurt Olivia that she couldn't just take them all home. They seemed happy enough which helped her feel a little better. 

There wasn't a lot of room in Isaac's room so Derek had taken the floor, leaning back against Isaac's bed. At some point during the little party Isaac had ended up sitting in Isaac's lap. At first Derek had felt a little weird, but the longer Isaac was in his lap, he felt more comfortable with the boy. He wrapped an arm around Isaac's waist smiling as the boy leaned back into his chest. Isaac felt good in Derek's arms. Right, like..

Derek shook his head as Olivia began talking. "Present time Isaac!" Isaac smiled and ducked his head. "You guys shouldn't have seriously." Olivia chided him as she handed him the packages.

Isaac smiled as he opened Olivia's gift. There were a couple of t-shirts, some long sleeve and two pairs of jeans. "Thank you so much." Olivia smiled and nodded. "Derek got you some things as well." Isaac looked up at the beta who smiled shyly and nodded pointing to the two remaining gifts. 

Isaac opened up the books first. He smiled as he traced the covers lovingly. "Grim's fairy tales and Harry Potter? That's awesome." One of the boy's spoke up. "Isaac can I borrow Harry Potter when you're done??" Isaac nodded. "As long as you're really careful with it. This is really special to me." The boy nodded furiously. "Of course."

Isaac put the books down gently before picking up the gift bag. Derek cleared his throat. "If you're...if you're a little old for it I understand I bought it on a whim but I can always return it and get you something else." Isaac chuckled softly. "I'm sure i'll love it Derek, I mean it came from you after all."

Isaac fished his hand into the bag smiling as he grabbed the item and pulled it out. He gasped softly.

Derek had given him a small stuffed wolf. It had pure black fur, with bright blue eyes. It was soft to the touch as Isaac held it tight against him. "Derek its perfect, thank you." He threw his arms tight around Derek's neck hugging him tight and kissing his cheek.

Derek blushed before hugging Isaac back burying his face in the boy's hair. Isaac was too good for Derek. It was a sad thought, but the moment it popped in his head he knew it was true. He had to stop thinking of him as anything more than a little brother.

\------------

Eventually Isaac's friends went back to their rooms. Olivia Derek and Isaac talked well into the night. Peggy had turned her eye and allowed them to stay past the usual curfew time considering what a special day it was.

It was getting late though and Isaac was passing out slowly in Derek's arms. "You guys should stay" he murmured sleepily. "You have my bed i'll take the floor." Olivia chuckled as she got closer and stroked his cheek. "I know baby, but we have to go. We'll see you on Monday ok?" Isaac nodded as Olivia motioned for Derek to put him to bed. Isaac was still curled up tight holding his wolf.

Derek stood carefully smiling as Isaac pressed tight against him. Derek carefully laid Isaac in bed before pulling the covers tight around him. "Night sweetie!" Olivia called as she left the room. Derek turned to go but Isaac pulled him back a little.

"Derek?" Derek smiled and leaned over the boy.

"Go to sleep Isaac we'll see you later." He pressed a soft kiss to Isaac's forehead holding himself there for a couple of minutes before pulling away.

Isaac's eyes were closed, a sleepy smile on his lips. "Night Derr" he murmured burying his face into the wolf's fur.

Derek swallowed hard as he turned and quickly left.

He liked Isaac too much.

Isaac deserved much better than him.


	4. Changes

Shortly after Isaac's birthday things started to change.

For one thing, Derek was getting more involved with Kate. It was crazy to him that a newly turned sixteen year old could attract such a beautiful amazing woman like Kate who was eighteen. She could have any guy she wanted..but she wanted Derek.

Derek found himself falling head over heels for Kate. She made him feel special, she did crazy things that almost got her into trouble, and she even got Derek to do them with her.

Derek felt like he belonged with Kate. They worked together, with Kate Derek felt like they were on the same level.

And most of the time Kate even helped Derek forget about Isaac.

\------------

"Derek aren't you coming?"

Derek grabbed his leather jacket, Kate had bought it saying it matched his attitude, before coming to a stop in front of his mother. "No i'm going out. I have a date.." Olivia raised her eyebrow. "With?" "Her name's Kate and she's older and gorgeous, mom I have to go ok? I'm going to be late." "When am I meeting her?" Derek shook his head. "Mom! She's eighteen and i'm sixteen. She's going to laugh in my face if I ask her to meet you guys we've only been out a couple of times. Its not even serious yet." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "So if its not serious surely you can come visit Isaac with me." Derek shook his head. "We're getting serious. I need to go Mom just tell Isaac I had too much homework or something." Olivia gaped as Derek pushed his way straight out the door. Derek felt bad for being so rude and short with his mom and even worse for not going to see Isaac. But Isaac was better off without him that's what he reminded himself. "Hey brooding, was wondering if you were standing me up or not." Derek smiled sheepishly as Kate appeared and grabbed his hand. "Sorry" he murmured softly. Kate just winked at him. "Don't worry I know how you can make it up to me Hale." \---------- "Derek doesn't want to see me anymore does he?" Olivia smiled sadly and shook her head. "No hunny that's not it. Derek's just going through one of those awkward teenage phases." Isaac nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah some of the boys go through that here too..." Olivia smiled as she pulled Isaac into her arms. "Hey do you mind reading me a chapter from one of your books?" Isaac smiled and nodded grabbing Harry Potter. "Sure this book is awesome...I was wondering if Derek could get the second one when I finish?" \---------- Derek groaned as Kate leaned in to nip at his neck. "You're not going to shoot off too soon now are you Hale? I know you can hold on a little longer handsome." Derek nodded as fast as he could gritting his teeth as Kate began undoing his pants. She grabbed at his boxers before slipping her hand inside and wrapping it around Derek's cock. "Ooh you've been holding out on me baby boy haven't you?" Derek licked his lips and pulled Kate in for a rough kiss. Kate smirked against him, pumping his faster. "Bet this feels a lot better than your own hand handsome." Derek opened his mouth to respond but instead was crying out as he came over her hand. Kate laughed as she grabbed some napkins and wiped her hand off before settling back in the driver's seat of the jeep. "Oh goodness you sure are trigger happy aren't you?" Derek blushed and ducked his head letting Kate have her moment as she drove him back to his house. \----------- Over the next couple of weeks Derek started sneaking out of the house to meet Kate. It was usually them just going somewhere private and hooking up, but it felt great. Olivia wasn't happy. Derek was acting like a typical teenager brushing her off at every turn. Derek only went with her to visit Isaac twice a week and even then he barely talked with Isaac. He didn't even ask Olivia how the paperwork for the boy's adoption was going. Olivia wished she could figure out a way to talk to the boy. She even voiced her concerns to her eldest daughter Laura. Laura however had nothing really to offer. "Mom he's a teenage boy and a girl likes him. That's probably monumental for him you know? Just give him some time." Olivia sighed and nodded in defeat. She'd give Derek some time and hopefully he would come to his senses. Then maybe she could tell him what she had figured out. \------------- Derek grabbed his jacket and ran out the door avoiding Olivia's questions for probably the thousandth time that week. Kate smiled as she sat in her jeep watching Derek run down to her. "Kate?" Kate hummed as she adjusted her cell phone. "Yeah dad?" "We're planning to do it this Friday. Make sure you distract that Hale twerp alright?" "Of course Daddy you know i'll take care of him." Kate ended the call and shoved her phone in her pocket. Derek hopped in the jeep and leaned over to kiss her. "Hey beautiful." Kate smirked as she ran her fingers through Derek's hair. "Well someone seems confident today. You do know you're not getting any." Derek smiled as he put his hand on Kate's thigh. "I can work for it though right?" Kate just laughed as she put the car into drive. Maybe Friday she'd let the kid have some fun with her. After all it would be the last time he'd ever be happy. Or possibly even alive. \---------- Olivia stood at the window just staring at where Derek had just been outside. Thomas came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Something on your mind darling?" "Derek..." Thomas chuckled. "Sweetheart he's just a boy. He thinks he's in love with some girl who is going to graduate high school, and probably dump the poor kid when she discovers how big the world is outside of Beacon Hills. Derek will be moody and upset and he'll come back and be your little boy and then one day he'll find his mate. It will all work out in the end hun." "What if he already found his mate?" Thomas frowned. "Is it that girl?" Olivia shook her head. "No, its..its Isaac." Thomas gently turned Olivia around to look at him. "You're sure?" Olivia smiled. "Absolutely sure. He's always smelled like pack from day one. I think I really figured it out on Isaac's birthday, they were just so..connected. They didn't even realize it, Isaac because he's human, Derek maybe because he's still so young, but I know they're mates." Thomas nodded and kissed Olivia's forehead. "They'll be together soon enough sweetheart." Olivia nodded reluctantly, before letting Thomas pull her away from the window. "I sure hope so" she murmured softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is well...yeah its not going to be a fun one for me to write so bare with me. Hope you all enjoyed the update!


	5. One Big Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i've been avoiding writing this chapter for so long, but its a hard one to write. Warnings for character death, fire and just plain sadness. Also yes this is canon divergence for how the fire happened but it had to happen this way to make the story work so please don't crucify me for this.

It was Friday, the big day. Kate had been hinting that she wanted to do something special on Friday and Derek had no idea what to expect. It wasn't her birthday he had made sure, and it wasn't like they were an official couple so it wasn't an anniversary. All in all Derek had no idea what was going to happen, but he wanted to be ready..or as ready as anyone could be with Kate.

\----------------

That morning Derek bumped into his mom in the kitchen. He had felt terrible lately for the way he had been treating Olivia. He had been short with her, barely went to visit Isaac and he had been all around moody.

Olivia swallowed when she looked at him before moving to the counter.

"Mom wait"

Olivia turned a little to look at her son. "Yes?"

"I'm really sorry about...everything lately. I know i've been..terrible, but I love you and i'm really sorry."

Olivia smiled and pulled Derek into her arms kissing the top of his head softly. "Oh sweetheart I know you're a teenage boy and things happen its just i'm not used to this with you I guess."

Derek hugged his mom a little tighter. "I'm really sorry though. I didn't mean to be like that. I just..i've been trying to impress Kate..and I guess i've been letting that control me."

Olivia chuckled as she pulled back and cupped Derek's face in her hands. "Its ok sweetheart. I love you no matter what understand?"

Derek nodded smiling. "Um...I have a date tonight, but I was wondering if I could go back with you to see Isaac on Monday?"

Olivia smiled. "Of course sweetheart. I know he's been missing you, I think it would be great."

Derek blushed as he looked down. "I'm glad he still wants to see me."

Just then a car horn beeped outside. Olivia chuckled softly. "I believe Laura is waiting for you. Better hurry up before you have to walk to school."

Derek laughed before giving his mom a kiss on the cheek. "See you later tonight!"

"Bye sweetheart!" Olivia called as she watched Derek leave. Everything felt good.

In fact it felt like things were going to get better now.

\---------------

School took way too long for Derek's liking. In between classes Kate made sure to stop by and tease him, dropping hints or just kissing him hard before heading off to her next class.

Derek had to cover his crotch with his math textbook during English. He knew people were staring, but the thought of spending his Friday with Kate was enough to keep him from feeling too embarrassed.

When the last bell rang Derek hurried to his locker and shoved some crap in his bag before heading outside to Kate's jeep.

She laughed at him as he hopped in, but he didn't care. 

"So where are we going?"

Kate winked at him. "I was thinking a cheap motel."

Derek laughed before looking over at Kate. It took him a second to realize she was serious.

"Holy shit" was all he could get out. 

Kate just laughed. She pulled her phone out at the red light and sent a quick text to her father.

Everything was falling into place.

\----------------

Olivia hummed as she got everything ready to go see Isaac. "Tom i'm going to head out now, i'll be back around seven to make dinner!"

Olivia grabbed her purse and headed to the front door. It was weird that Tom wasn't responding. "Tom?" Olivia opened up the front door.

And screamed.

"Well hello there Mrs. Hale. How lovely to see you. Hope you don't mind I brought my family along? Or well most of them.."

Olivia tried to move but when she looked down there was a thin line of black dust right along the door frame. "Mountain ash..."

"A personal favorite of mine when destroying werewolves. Is all of your family inside? Well besides Laura and Derek right?"

"How do you.."

Gerard laughed as some of the other hunters moved forward. "Well Laura was spotted by one of my hunters out with friends. She's surrounded by too many people so we'll have to get her another time...and Derek. Well Kate's keeping him busy."

Olivia's face drained of color. "No you leave my children alone!! You hear me you bastard?? I'll kill you!!"

"Oh but my dear, I think i'm going to kill you and all of your family first."

Olivia swallowed before running into the house to grab the phone. She needed to call Deaton.

\------------

"Ohhh fuck" Derek groaned as he came. He was trembling so much that Kate had to hold him steady as he pulled out of her. Derek flopped back on the bed as he tried to catch his breath. "That was....shit that was...really good"

Kate laughed as she sat up and started pulling on her clothes. Derek propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her. "Where are you going?"

Kate leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips. "I'm going to see if I can get us some drinks to celebrate. I'll be back soon cutie."

Derek smiled dopily as Kate left before falling back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Outside of the motel Kate pulled out her phone and smiled. Her dad had sent her a confirmation text. The Hales were trapped.

"Time to light up the night" she murmured heading for her jeep.

\---------------

Derek opened his eyes and looked around the room. Something felt off. He sat up and looked around for his phone. Checking the time he realized it had been an hour since Kate had left the room. He bit his lip before dialing Kate. He hoped she was alright.

\-----------------

Gerard smiled at the sight of his eldest child walking towards him. "Ah darling, you got here just in time. Where's the Hale boy?"

"I left him at the motel, we can always get him later."

Gerard chuckled and nodded. "Sounds perfect. Olivia! How is that call to Deaton coming?"

Olivia was in the doorway clutching the phone in her hands. "You can't do this Gerard! We didn't do anything to anyone!! There are children in here! My family is in here!."

Gerard smirked. "Yes yes they're all locked in the basement. You would have heard them by now, but you know duct tape, it works wonders."

He turned to Kate and smiled at her. "Shall we finish this?"

Kate took the flares out of her pockets that she had grabbed from the car. Gerard took one and made sure that all of his hunters had grabbed a flare from their car or pocket. 

Olivia began to beg as she watched the flares slowly begin to light. "Please! Think of the children in here! I'm a parent! Think of them as humans all of us are humans like you!!"

Kate stepped up and threw the first flare into the house. "You're all monsters! Burn in hell!"

Gerard laughed and soon the other hunters were laughing as they began to pelt the house with flares.

Kate's phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked and saw Derek was calling her. She shut the phone off before going to grab another flare.

\----------------

As Derek wasted time trying to call Kate, his family was burning to death because of her.

Instead of calling his family or Laura, or trying to get back home he was stuck on that stupid girl.

And that stupid girl was literally destroying his family and ruining his life.

\--------------

Hours later Derek finally called Laura. When she picked up though she was sobbing and Derek couldn't understand what she was saying.

When she came to pick him up Derek could feel the overwhelming sadness. Laura ran to him and hugged him tight. It took her a while to calm down but when she did it was only enough to tell him they were leaving Beacon Hills.

"What?!! Laura we can't leave Beacon Hills! Our family and friends are here! Our life is here!"

"Not anymore Derek! Get in the car now!"

Derek gasped when he saw Laura's eyes flash red, but that couldn't happen unless..

"Laura....your eyes"

Laura 's eyes started to water as she grabbed Derek and pushed him into the car. 

"Laura are you an alpha?? What happened? Why are you an alpha??"

Laura didn't say anything. She couldn't talk or she'd break down and she couldn't do that until they were safe.

\-------------

When Ms Peggy came and told Isaac that visiting hours were over for the day. It was unlike Olivia to miss visiting hours. Maybe she was sick though...but wouldn't she have called him? Something didn't feel right.

Isaac didn't eat that night. In fact he went straight to bed clinging tightly to his stuffed wolf. Before he passed out he said a prayer for the Hale family, especially Olivia and Derek.

\---------------

It was almost midnight when Laura and Derek, numb to the core, drifted into a motel off the highway and crashed for the night.

Derek had cried as Laura told him the story. He had gotten sick in the motel room bathroom, and then he had clung to Laura tightly as they cried together. 

She was all he had left now...and he was all she had.

All he could do was think about how he was supposed to be with his mom. They were supposed to go visit Isaac, but instead he had went off with a stupid girl and lost his virginity and thought it was the greatest thing ever. She had ditched him. So had it really been worth it?

Not at all.

Not when he could still be in his house now, saying goodnight to his mom or listening to her talk about Isaac at the dinner table. Not when he could have hugged her. Not when he could have told her one last time that he loved her.

Nothing felt good anymore. 

Derek only passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Before he let go his thoughts vaguely wandered from where Kate had gone...and then landing and staying on Isaac. Olivia probably hadn't gotten to visit him. He must be wondering where she was...maybe even where Derek was.

He needed to get back to Isaac someday..

but he couldn't tonight. Not tonight...


	6. Abandoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated. School has been so hectic I have barely had any time for myself. My muse for all of my stories also disappeared for a while, but i'm slowly getting everything back. Unfortunately, this chapter is really just a filler as I transition. As always, hope you enjoy!

As the days went by Isaac felt worse and worse. It was unlike Olivia to miss one day of visitation, but to miss a whole week? Something was wrong. He had tried to ask Ms. Peggy, but lately she had been avoiding him. Isaac didn't like it. He started drawing away from his friends. He avoided free time, lesson time and even dinner time if he could get away with it. His friends had become strangers and when he looked in the mirror it seemed he was a stranger as well. He had grown taller, thinner and paler if that was even possible. He didn't sleep much and when he did it was a blur of nightmares of his father and something bad happening to the Hales. It always changed whether it was a tornado, car crash, monsoon or fire. He woke up crying every morning and spent the rest of the day walking around like a ghost. 

By Friday Isaac was desperate for answers. He ran to the front desk and slammed his hands down on it causing Ms. Peggy to cry out in surprise. "Isaac!"

"I need to know!! Do they not want me anymore? Did I do something wrong?? Why did they stop coming?!!"

Isaac felt the tears burning and blurring his vision. "Please! Why...why haven't they come back for me like they promised??"

The next thing Isaac knew he was on the floor in front of Ms. Peggy's desk. Ms. Peggy was there in an instant puling the boy into her arms. 

"Oh shhh sweet boy. Its not you Isaac. Its...its not them either. They didn't want to stop coming.."

Isaac clung to Ms. Peggy she rocked him and started explaining.

"There was a fire at the Hale house..."

\----------------------------------

It had been a week. His family had been dead for a week. His sister was the alpha and he was her only beta. He was sixteen..

And his life was already over.

"Derek?"

Derek looked up from his motel bed to where Laura was standing with two bags of greasy fast food. 

"Come on bud, dinner's ready."

Derek sighed and sat up, reluctantly accepting the bag Laura offered. He made room as she sat next to him and took out her own meal. As usual it was a silent dinner.

"So where are we going?"

Laura took a bite of her burger before answering. "I was thinking a couple of states away just in case."

"What about Isaac?"

Laura paused as she looked up at her brother. Derek bit his lip and dropped his head.

"I was just...Mom was working on adopting him."

"I know, I was helping her with the paperwork."

"We have to go back for him."

"He's in more danger with us."

"He's in danger if he stays in that place! Even if the people who attacked our family were just looking for us they could find out we were bringing him into the pack!"

"Derek they won't know."

"How the hell do you know??? They tried to kill all of us! We would have been dead if we were home."

"I know that Derek."

"Mom would have wanted Isaac to be with us!"

"He will be."

"When? We have to go back Laura. He has no idea what's going on, what if nobody told him what happened? Hell what if someone did? He needs us. Mom made him one of us!"

"I KNOW THAT DEREK!!!"

Derek froze open mouthed as Laura's eyes flashed red. He whimpered and bared his neck in standard submission.

Laura paused and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry Derek. Right now what's best for us and Isaac is to stay apart. We need to find some place to stay and adapt. Somewhere no one can find us. We need to establish ourselves first and then we can start the process up again."

"He'll think we forgot about him..."

Laura shook her head. "When its safe you'll call him and tell him. You'll give him hope and make him feel safe until we can be there in person. He'll survive, he's a strong one."

Derek swallowed and nodded knowing the argument was over. He bit into his burger and looked down at the floor. His heart ached as he thought about the boy who was back home. The boy he should have been with in those final moments when his family was alive.

\-----------------------------------

Isaac had finally stopped crying. He was curled up in a ball his face buried in his wolf. Everything going through his head again.

The fire...

The Hale family was dead...

Derek and Laura had fled Beacon Hills......

Vanished....

Olivia gone...

Everything swirled in his head. In his hand, piles of newspaper clippings that talked about the fire, gave background on the Hale family, the family that he was supposed to be a part of.

Isaac closed his eyes tight as he tried to picture Derek. Where was he? Was he going to come back? Or had Isaac been abandoned?

As he looked up at his ceiling he swallowed. He couldn't have such selfish thoughts when Derek and Laura were trying to cope with the idea that their family was gone. Like him, they hadn't gotten to say goodbye.

Isaac gripped his wolf tighter, pressing his nose deep and trying to catch a whiff of Olivia's perfume or Derek's deodorant. He needed something to hold onto. Something to help him pretend that nothing had changed. 

\-----------------------------

Derek tossed and turned all night. His thoughts which just last week had been consumed by Kate now were stuck on Isaac. He had so many regrets when it came to the boy. He just wanted so badly to see him, hold him, talk to him anything. He didn't want Isaac to forget about him. Think that everyone he had ever cared about had just abandoned him.

The beta clutched his pillow and closed his eyes tight. Without thinking he began to pray. It started with his hoping his family was at rest, to wishing they hadn't had to experience too much pain if any at all. Finally he prayed for Isaac. He prayed the boy would continue his life, prayed that he wouldn't forget, prayed that he would be with Derek soon. 

At the last thought, Derek felt his wolf howling. The pain inside of him was almost unbearable, like he had been stabbed in the heart. His mom had talked about this once...said it had something to do with...

He couldn't remember right now and he was way too tired to think. In the morning. In the morning he would ask Laura. He made himself promise before he passed out again.

He would get Isaac back no matter what.


	7. Life Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is going to be a short filler chapter just to show what's been going on. Still figuring a lot of details out as well as working on my other stories so please bare with me. Hope you enjoy!

The alarm went off and Derek groaned as he slammed his hand down on the off button. He opened his eyes tiredly and stared up at the ceiling. It was saturday which meant a full day of training with Laura. Derek ran a hand through his hair before finally forcing himself up and off of his bed. He padded out of his room and down to the kitchen.

"You hit the snooze button?" 

Derek froze as he saw Laura sitting on the kitchen counter finishing a glass of juice. She had already probably been up for an hour at least. She clicked her tongue as she finished and put her glass in the sink. She hopped off the counter and headed over to the door to put on her sneakers. 

"You have ten minutes then you better be down in the gym. Understood?"

Derek sighed and nodded hurrying to get some food before it was too late. He loved Laura and all, but sometimes she could be a real hardass.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac woke up, waited for his turn to shower, went and ate breakfast alone, went back to his room to read, came out for dinner and went to bed.

Every day.

It had been almost two years now since the fire and since he had seen Derek and Olivia. He had grown at least a foot taller, aged of course, thinned and paled as well. Sometimes he felt like a shell of himself.

He had spent the last couple of months watching his few friends be adopted by their relatives or age out of the system. He was still stuck though. Too young to age out, no relatives to save him and definitely too old for strangers to want him.

Isaac had lost hope. Shortly after the fire he had received one phone call from Derek. The other boy had been in tears as he said he was fine but he was far away from Beacon Hills. For Isaac's safety, Derek wouldn't say where exactly they were but that when he was stabilized he would send for Isaac or come back.

If Isaac tried really hard, he could sometimes still hear Derek's voice. He remembered how he had cried and begged Derek to come back for him. How he didn't care what kind of danger he was in he wanted to be with them. He remembered how he had clung to his wolf and cried himself to sleep after Derek had denied him. How he had tried his hardest in the weeks and months following that call to be good, to be strong and ready for when the remaining Hale's came back for him.

By the time the first year had past and he had received no word, Isaac had given up. Once he had accepted that he was just another kid lost to the system, the days blurred together and he stopped caring about really anything.

He didn't try to make friends anymore, he just did what he had to do to get through each day.

Sometimes at night he would dream about life with Derek and Laura. He would smile and think about waking up to Derek, making breakfast with Laura, really anything. 

Then he would open his eyes and remind himself that that life wasn't his. It had never been.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I give up!"

Derek groaned as he laid down on the gym floor. He and Laura had been training or almost six straight hours and he couldn't take it anymore. He was just a beta and sometimes he felt like Laura didn't get that.

"Derek come on one more round before dinner. We need to be ready."

"Its been two years Laura. No one's come for us, I think its over."

Laura kicked at him lightly as she crossed her arms. "That could be what they want you to think."

Derek rolled away and sat up glaring at her. "Or you're just too paranoid. Come on Laura why can't we go back? I hate this place. I hate that I can't get to know anyone, I hate all this training and I hate that we're stabile but we still can't get Isaac. Its not fair."

Laura sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Derek don't start with me about this Isaac thing again."

"Do you hate him or something? Why can't we get him?"

"Derek he's probably been adopted by someone by now."

"You don't know that Laura! You won't even let me check. Why are you being like this? If mom were here she'd be pissed! She wanted us to get him!"

Laura was growling as she grabbed Derek by his collar. "Don't you dare talk like that!!!" Her eyes flashed red and Derek whined immediately baring his neck. It took a little longer this time but finally the red faded and she let go of Derek. "Sorry" she whispered pulling away.

Derek swallowed as he fixed himself. "I'm sorry..I just..I can't stop thinking about how I let him down. I really miss him.."

Laura nodded biting her lip. "Tell you what. You give me one more good hour of training and then we can go back up, make dinner and i'll call the adoption center. Deal?"

Derek blinked in surprise. "Honestly?"

Laura smiled and stuck her hand out. "Honestly."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Peggy was just about to leave for the night when the phone rang at the front desk. She sighed but hurried back to grab it. "Hello welcome to..." she frowned as she heard two voices then one yelling for the other to shut up. "Excuse me who is this?"

"Hi Ms. Peggy? Its Derek Hale! I'm sorry for waiting so long to call but I was wondering if"

"Derek? Oh goodness Isaac will be so happy to hear that you called!"

"Isaac's still there?? Oh Ms. Peggy can I talk to him please??"

Ms. Peggy but her lip for a minute before smiling. "Hold on tight Derek i'm going to get him okay?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac groaned as he heard his door being pounded on. He got up and shuffled to the door still clinging to his wolf. He opened it a crack wincing as the light hit his eyes hard. "Ms. Peggy? Shouldn't you be going home?"

Ms. Peggy gently grabbed him and pulled him out of the room and down the hall. "Come on sweetie I have a surprise for you!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This isn't funny.."

"Isaac sweetie I promise its not just please take the phone."

Isaac shook his head and swallowed as his eyes began to tear up. "What if they don't want me?"

Ms. Peggy shook her head. "Isaac we both know that's not true."

Isaac wiped at his eyes as he shakily took the phone. "H-Hello?"

"Hey Isaac. Its Derek"

Isaac closed his eyes and gripped the phone hard as he held it to his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. Isaac i'm so sorry it took so long to get back to you. Laura and I, we're still going to get you okay? We're going to bring you home soon buddy okay? You belong with us."

Isaac sniffled as he felt everything begin to rush back. The hope and the love. Everything he had wanted was right in his reach again.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise Isaac. And I promise i'm going to do my best to call you more in the meantime. I can probably even write you letters too if you want?"

"Y-Yes please anything Derek. I-I miss you so much."

"I miss you too Isaac. Miss you so much buddy. You're being good right?"

"Y-Yeah Yes promise!"

Derek laughed a little before clearing his throat. "That's good Isaac, i'm glad. I..i'm so sorry i have to go now, but I promise i'll call you again very soon okay? A week tops and then you're allowed to kick my butt okay?" 

Isaac's laugh was a little watery as he nodded before remembering Derek couldn't see him. "I'll hold you to it!"

Isaac swore he could picture Derek smiling on the other end. Everything felt so right and it sucked he had to let it go.

"Alright, be good Isaac. I'll talk to you soon buddy."

Isaac finished saying his goodbyes to Derek before handing the phone back to Ms. Peggy. She spoke to Derek a little more before hanging up and hugging the boy. "I'm so happy for you sweetheart."

\--------------------------------------------------

Isaac smiled all the way back to his room. He climbed into bed and held tight to his wolf as he slowly drifted off. That night Isaac slept like a log.


	8. On The Road To Reuniting

As the weeks went on, Isaac continued to receive calls from Derek and Laura. The calls began to brighten him up and finally it seemed as though he was truly living again.

Ms. Peggy beamed as she watched Isaac begin to eat and grow healthy just like the other boys around him. She watched him hang out with his friends and laugh and smile. The boy she once thought was lost was back. She had already secretly faxed over the paperwork to Laura so that Isaac's adoption could be opened up again and this time finalized. If Ms. Peggy planned it out correctly, by the time Laura and Derek showed up in person, Isaac would be able to leave with them. Though at this rate Peggy was willing to break all the rules just so that boy could go home. Between the Hale family and Isaac there was plenty of sadness and not enough happiness. That was going to change even if she had to lose her job because of it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura hadn't told Derek that she had restarted the adoption. She figured it would be a good surprise...good only since the better surprise was going to be that they were finally going home. After hiding out for so long without one boo from the hunters the young alpha felt ready to go home. It was the final aspect of closure that she and her brother needed. That and of course completing their family. Laura wanted her normal life back. She wanted to have a house..start a family and pack and just live the life her parents had always intended for her. 

She watched as Derek trained in the gym. She wondered if he really understood his and Isaac's relationship. Before the fire, her mother had once confided in her about her theory and after all this time it made sense to Laura. But did Derek know? Had Olivia told him? Given him a hint or anything? She bit her lip as she moved further into the gym, working towards Derek's sightline. Had her mom told Isaac? Shaking her head she took a moment before clearing her throat. "Derek"

The beta stopped and wiped the sweat from his face before turning and looking at her. "What's up?"

The alpha smiled. "I think we should celebrate tonight. Why don't you call it quits for tonight and shower up? I was thinking we should check out that new chinese food place. You know the one that opened up across from the burger place?"

Derek raised an eyebrow. "You never call off practice early. What the hell are we celebrating? Wait no this isn't one of those sick jokes where you try to pretend its a celebration but then you're telling me we might have to move are you!! No Laur-"

"Derek!"

"No Laura i'm sick and tired of moving and"

"Derek shut up"

"And making a new life for us again! We just started talking to Isaac and"

 

"DEREK SHUT UP!!!!"

Derek stopped with what one might call a squeak though he would never admit it. He looked at Laura and noticed that her eyes weren't red...she just wanted him to shut up. "Sorry.."

Laura shook her head and laughed. "Its fine Derek just listen okay? Its a real celebration so I want us to act the part. I promise its a good thing. Now freshen up. I'm not taking a sweaty little beta out to a nice chinese food restaurant." She smirked and turned on her heel heading back upstairs.

Derek blinked in surprise for a moment before shaking his head and running after her. "Wait Laura! I call the shower first!! You took all the hot water last time!!"

The sounds of laughter and whining could be heard all the way up to their apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac's birthday was coming up. He couldn't believe it, another year older. It was sad that it would be a birthday without the Hales, but at least Derek had promised to call him and Ms. Peggy would even make sure he could have two full hours without interruption on the phone. As corny or dorky as it might have sounded to others, it was all Isaac wanted. 

Sighing, he fell back onto his bed and held his wolf close, hunkering down into the blankets. When he closed his eyes he started to pretend that he was surrounded by the werewolves of the Hale pack. Olivia held him in her usual huglike grasp, while Derek lay behind him, almost separate from Isaac, but still close and touching in his awkward nervous way. Laura was laying above his head, like the alpha she was guarding her pack. The more he pictured it the better it felt. Isaac hoped that one day something like the pup pile might be a reality for him. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek felt out of place at the restaurant. It was pretty damn fancy, well at least fancy enough that Derek was in a casual suit while Laura was in a little black dress. When the hell had she even gotten one of those? He hadn't even seen her in a skirt since...geez high school probably. Yet here she was smiling at him like it was Christmas morning. He waited until they had their appetizers before speaking.

"What gives?"

"What? I can't smile anymore?" Laura teased Derek easily, but mostly because she wanted to savor the moment she was about to create. It had been a long time since she had seen Derek utterly happy. Talking to Isaac had been close, but this she knew would be better...and then when she told him about Isaac..that would be the ultimate happiness. Baby steps for now though. She smiled again as she dug into her rice.

"Come on Laura haven't you held me in suspense for long enough?"

"Ask me after dinner."

"I hate you."

"No you don't especially not when I tell you what we're going to do."

Derek stopped. "Where doing something?"

Laura swore softly before smiling. "Yes...we might be doing something."

Derek opened his mouth to speak again, but then the waiter was back to take their orders for dinner. Sighing he watched as Laura ordered some of the best from the menu before handing it over to Derek.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a nearby table sat a young man and woman who could've looked like a couple if not for the way they were turned slightly away from each other.

"My god I can't believe its actually them. Dad's guna love this."

The man watched the woman quietly, nodding a little as he picked at his food.

"Seriously Chris? The two of us out of our whole family find the last two Hales and all you can do is nod? What's wrong with you?"

Chris looked back over at Derek and Laura and frowned. "They're not doing anything wrong Kate they're just trying to live their lives." 

Kate snorted. "Chris sometimes I don't know how you can still be alive. You're an idiot of a hunter. They look like they're just living their lives, but trust me those two are dangerous. Remember Laura's an alpha now."

"Yeah and she has her brother as her one member. Kate they haven't tried to assemble an army they haven't tried to track us down. They don't want to fight. Haven't we done enough to them?"

Kate leaned forward and practically sneered at her brother. "We haven't done enough until all werewolves are dead. Just wait Chris. One day they'll slip up and it will be our fault. We get rid of them now or they'll get rid of us all later. Take your pick, but excuse me for wanting to live."

Chris said nothing and went back to his food, silently giving up to Kate. He wasn't much of a fighter they both knew that. But one day..he knew he'd have to stand up to her.

Kate was like their father. Sometimes she just didn't know when to stop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like an endless array of chinese food, Laura put down her water glass and looked up at Derek. He had finally given up knowing that the alpha would only speak when she was ready. Now he tore apart his chicken wings with gusto not knowing what he was about to be hit with. The moment for Laura was perfect.

"Let's go home."

Derek stopped eating and looked at her. "We're not done eating.."

She smiled. "After we eat then let's go home."

Derek nodded. "Well I mean where else would we go?"

"Well I mean we could go bowling or see a movie I guess..but I think Beacon Hills sounds much better don't you think?"

Derek choked. He dropped the wing on his plate and picked up his water. Swallowing down a couple of mouthfuls he tried again.

"Beacon Hills is the home you're talking about?"

Laura nodded. 

"Laura if this is a joke.."

"I swear on our family its not."

Derek felt like he was in a dream. "Laura.."

"Its time Derek. You were right to get mad at me for not calling Isaac...for not moving us back. Its been a while..the Argents got what they wanted the obviously don't see us as a threat. Hell they probably moved on from Beacon Hills. Let's go home Derek...we need the closure, we need to live our lives and we need Isaac. Beacon Hills is where we belong."

Derek couldn't help it, he got up and moved quickly to hug Laura tight. "Thank you, oh god thank you so much Laura."

The alpha smiled and hugged back. "Anytime Der. Now let's go home and pack okay? We've spent enough time in this hell hole as it is."

The two finished their meals quickly and paid, leaving and heading straight home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the Hales left, Kate got up tossing money onto the table and grabbing Chris.

"Kate what the hell!"

"Save it Chris i'm not in the mood. We're following those mutts to whatever den they made for themselves. We need to find out what they're doing and let Dad know asap."

Chris groaned, but stopped fighting knowing that Kate's word was final. He could only hope that Derek and Laura would be doing something stupid like watching tv or sleeping so he could convince his sister that there was no need to attack the last two of the Hales. Maybe he could even persuade Kate to give up on the hunting all together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac shifted in his sleep. He was still out of it, but stuck in what was turning into a nightmare. He whimpered and clutched at his wolf as he fought off screaming. In his nightmare, the first thing he saw was Derek and Laura running towards him. As he ran to catch up with them, they seemed to be suddenly further away than he had thought. He called to them, but they didn't seem to hear. And then he saw it..

The fire..it was small at first, but suddenly it was blazing and Derek and Laura..they were getting sucked up into it. They were screaming for Isaac begging him for help. He was trying so hard to reach them, but he couldn't...he just couldn't get them no matter how hard he fought. The smoke and the flames engulfed the two then. He screamed as the last thing he saw was the steel blue of Derek's eyes.

Isaac screamed himself awake, shaking and sweating as he buried his face in his wolf. It had been a terrible nightmare and he felt terrified at the thought of trying to go back to sleep. Looking at the clock on his nightstand he saw it was two. He groaned and fell back against the bed. It was just a nightmare he reminded himself.

Nothing more than a nightmare.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You done yet?"

Laura laughed as she helped Derek pack the last two bags into the car. "Chill Derek i'm all good. Now are you taking the first shift of driving or am I?"

Derek grinned as he shook the keys in her face before heading to the driver's side. Laura smirked and shut the trunk before hopping into the passenger's side. She reclined a little in her seat and looked back at Derek. "Home James!"

Derek snorted as he started the car up and pulled out out onto the street. "Whatever you say Ms. Daisy."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate snorted as Chris began to drive the jeep in the direction that the Hales had just headed. She pulled out her phone and punched in a number. It rang three times before she heard her father's voice.

"Ah Kate, I was beginning to think you had taken the Hales down without us."

Kate chuckled. "Oh Daddy you know me better than that. We found them of course, but they're on the move. Don't worry they have no idea we're following them.

Gerard smiled on his end of the line. "Perfect Kate. Keep me posted when you've figured out where they're heading. We'll meet you halfway from there.

"Of course Daddy." She talked a little more to her father before laughing and hanging up. "Oh this is too easy."

Chris said nothing as usual, just doing his job and staying out of the way. He didn't like where everything was going, but he had never been one to stand against his sister or his father.

Kate leaned back in her seat and stretched. "Stupid werewolves...falling right into the damn trap. No better than filthy mutts." She closed her eyes and settled back in for the ride knowing Chris would wake her when it was time.


	9. More Than A Dream

Derek groaned as he rubbed at his eyes. Looking around he noticed that it was early morning and Laura was still driving. Yawning and stretching to let her know he was awake, Derek licked his lips. "My turn now?"

Laura smiled. "Five more minutes then i'll pull into a rest stop. Have any good dreams sleeping beauty?"

Derek blushed and shook his head. "Just slept.."

"Really because your arousal is stinking up the car."

Derek blushed and adjusted his pants as Laura laughed and took the exit for the rest stop.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke Kate up as he pulled into the same rest stop that the werewolves and parked a couple rows away.

Kate stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

Chris looked around. "Um not sure the town exactly, but I swear we're not too far from home now."

Kate snorted. "That's great Chris, but these idiots are smart enough to know not to go back to Beacon Hills. Maybe they're heading to a closer town to keep watch though." She opened the door and hopped out. "Alright let's take a quick break then."

Chris chewed his lip a little. "Shouldn't someone stay here and keep watch?"

Kate grinned. "Well I was going to be nice and let us both take a break, but if you want to stay crammed in the car be my guest."

Chris hopped out quickly, trying his best to stay ahead of Kate as they headed into the mini mart at the rest stop.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura came back from the bathroom and sat down across from Derek. "Did you have to order everything from McDonalds? You act like you've never seen McDonalds before."

Derek smirked as he bit into a quarter pounder. "Only because you never let me have any. It was always healthy crap and training so excuse me while I enjoy some liberation."

Laura shook her head, but picked up a chicken nugget and began eating. "Once we get settled in back home this is so not happening."

The younger wolf just shook his head as he ate. "Whatever you say sis."

Laura ate quietly as she looked around. As she looked towards the men's bathroom she swore she caught a familiar scent. Laura held her hand up to silence Derek as she sniffed.

"Do you smell that?"

Derek furrowed his brows as he tried to smell. "Um...the bathroom stinks?"

The alpha shook her head. "No Derek, the smell...someone's scent...it seems familiar."

The two wolves looked around, trying not to seem suspicious as they sniffed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate munched on some fries as she walked around the rest area making sure to keep her distance. The wolves weren't on guard so she could easily stay close enough to watch them. The huntress kept quiet as she licked the salt off her fingers wondering if watching the two mutts was ever going to get interesting.

Then it seemed that her prayers had been answered. 

The wolves stopped eating...they began looking around and...shit were they sniffing?

Kate hid herself behind a pole and looked out. Its not that she didn't want to be found..hell she had been waiting to take these guys down from day one, but she couldn't. Not here when it was too public, too many humans who maybe didn't even know about werewolves. There were still places that didn't have any werewolves at all. If Kate tried to take the wovles out now..her father would have her head. She was daddy's little girl after all. She had a tendency to go a little crazy and get reckless when it came to werewolves and many times her father had backed her up. However, this time around the other hunters were unhappy and were wary of Kate. Her father had calmed them for now, but she knew better than to push. 

So she quietly followed where there eyes and noses seemed to be pointing and swore when she saw what they caught the scent of.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris had just finished up at the bathroom and was heading into the small mini mart when all the sudden a foul smelling mist came over him. As he coughed and waved his arms, he was grabbed by his collar and pulled down an aisle.

"Are you a fucking idiot?!"

Chris hacked a little more as he looked at his sister. "What the hell did you just spray me with? Why did you even spray me??!"

"Its Axe to cover your scent idiot. Would you pay attention? The wolves were picking up on you!"

Chris blinked. "Wait they were picking up on me? How?"

"Their sense of smell dumbass, obviously something from Beacon Hills is all over you..or you smell like the damn place. Look whatever it is we need to cover it up. You cannot ruin this for me!"

"Ruin it for you? I exist too and Dad depends on me as well in case you forgot Kate."

The girl snorted as she continued to yank Chris out of the store and hurried him back to their car. "Yeah, but we all know who's really got what it takes to do this."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good ten minutes of not matching the smell to anyone, the two wolves ate and bought some snacks and drinks for the road. Before they left, Derek stopped into one of the souvenir shops and picked up a couple of books and a candy bar for Isaac. Laura just smiled as she watched him before heading out with him to the car. Once they got to the camaro, Laura took everything out of Derek's hands and traded him the keys.

"Alright little brother take us home."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate drove quietly, occasionally tapping her fingers against the wheel. "Where the hell are they going?"

Chris lifted his head up from the magazine he had been flipping through. "Hmm maybe Beacon Hills like I said?"

Kate snorted. "Bullshit they're not idiots."

"Or maybe its been a couple of years so they think they're safe and just want to come home?"

She shot him a look before looking back towards the road. "Fine let's bet on it. The next exit we come to goes to Beacon Hills. If they get on it I will.."

"Stop calling me an idiot and actually listen to me once in a while."

Kate stopped a little shocked. "Okay, fine and if I win you'll cook me dinner for a month and always call me sister superior."

Chris gave her a look. "Whatever deal."

Kate grinned as she turned back to look at the road.

And about two minutes later as she followed the camaro onto the exit that led to Beacon Hills she found herself frowning and calling herself an idiot under her breath.

Chris just leaned back and smiled as he looked through the magazine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What time is it?"

Laura looked at her phone. "About 3:30 why?"

He looked over and blushed. "Well I mean the orphanage is still open..and its not too far.."

"Alright you big love monkey just drive us there already."

Derek grinned as he turned onto the road that led to the orphanage.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate frowned as she followed them. "I don't get it..they missed the street where there house is....was on."

"Maybe they don't want to go back to ashes."

"Its not like any hotels are down this road though. They have to drive past their house to get into town.."

Chris shrugged as both siblings watched quietly wondering where the Hales were going.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek barely parked the car in front of the orphanage before he was getting out and hurrying up the steps. Laura was following closely behind.

All the while, Kate and Chris parked and watched from spot in the back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was in the cafeteria finishing up lunch. As usual he had been late so he had the smallest portions of food and it was somewhat cold. Still he ate and looked out the window. When the door opened he didn't even look over figuring it was probably one of the workers.

"I'll be done in a minute, sorry I was late again today."

When he didn't hear any response, Isaac looked up and gasped. 

"This...this isn't real."

Derek smiled as he moved closer. "I promise its very very real." Laura stood next to him and smiled.

Isaac practically tripped off the bench as he ran to Derek. He held his arms out and the wolf easily caught him in a hug and lifted him off the ground. Isaac was crying as he held tight to Derek, while reaching out a hand to Laura who joined him in a hug.

"P-Please don't ever leave again, p-please take me with you."

Derek rubbed the boy's back. "We will promise bud. Why don't we go up to your room and hang out for a little?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate and Chris waited about a good two hours before Derek and Laura emerged from the orphanage. They watched as Derek hugged a slightly younger boy with curly hair. 

Chris felt almost positive that the boy was not a werewolf so that was good at least right?

Kate studied the way Derek and the boy interacted. She'd have to double check with her dad, but she had a hunch that the boy was very important to Derek..very very important.

They watched as the three seem to have a goodbye that lasted forever before the Hales got into their car and drove away. 

Kate clicked her tongue as she looked at her brother. "You know what this means?"

Chris shrugged causing Kate to laugh. 

"We have a way to lure the Hales into a trap. Daddy's going to love this" she pointed back to the boy who was slowly retreating into the orphanage.

Chris's face paled. "We're not going to hurt him are we?"

Kate put the car into drive as she headed for home. "Probably not..who knows. I'll talk to Daddy about it."

Chris looked out the window and swallowed. There were some days he just wished he wasn't a hunter.


End file.
